New Beginnings
by Lady Bulma
Summary: UPDATED!!! This is an alternate universe fic staring me and some of my friends along with Bardock and his crew.
1. Chapter 1

New Beginnings Chapter 1  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball/Z/GT.  
  
Author's note: This is an AU Fic staring some of my friends and me with Bardock's crew.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It is coming.  
  
What is?  
  
The end of the world.  
  
What do you mean?  
  
I know you see it. We are coming for you. We are coming to bring you to our people.  
  
I don't want to go.  
  
Oh?  
  
I don't even know you.  
  
I don't know you either.  
  
Then how are you talking to me?  
  
Do you really want to know?  
  
Yes.  
  
A bond.  
  
A bond?  
  
A special bond that I will not tell you about.  
  
But I want to know.  
  
I don't care.  
  
You must care. I hear it in your voice.  
  
...  
  
The voice died away and the girl opened her eyes. It was that dream again. That dream that something was coming. She tried to put it out of her head, but a vision flashed before her eyes of a world totally gone.   
  
I remember what happened before the end of the world as if it were yesterday. I was sitting on my bed reading another comic book, bored. I don't know why I wasn't scared like everyone else. I knew I should have been. I mean, just yesterday these five alien things had started taking over earth. My parents and little brother were freaking out. I though remained calm. There was nothing we could do about it so we might as well go with it. Soon they would be here and soon this world that I know will be gone. I don't understand how I am so excepting of this fate. Maybe it is because I saw it coming long before everyone else. From a very early age I realized some pshycic abilities. Well, I learn from those visions I get. I learn a lot. I saw the coming of the end of the world a year ago. I guess that year flew by soon. A rumble shook my house. I got up from my bed and looked out the window. They were here. I heard a scream from downstairs. It was my mom's. My dad ran into the room and grabbed my hand pulling me out. I was wearing only a tank top and my drawstring pj pants. "Come on, we gotta go!" I didn't say anything. I didn't want to ruin his hopes. I just kept running out the back door and started heading west. It wouldn't be safe anywhere, but they didn't understand that. As I ran, I saw my mom and my brother and dad pulling ahead towards the bomb shelter in the school. The school was built in the fifties when people were starting to become afraid of the atomic bomb going off. It would be filled, a trap that the aliens could use. Something grabbed me from behind and kept me from running. Four of the aliens landed down in front of me, facing the building. Each of them put up a hand and in a second the entire building was just rumbles and remains. Tears started flying down my cheeks and I started to kick and scream trying to get out of its grasp, whatever it was. Its grip tightened around my waist and turned me around. He was one of those aliens. He said something to his comrades in some foriegn language and then lifted me off the ground, flying me to somewhere. Immediatly I became afraid and wrapped my arms around his neck. I think I must have fainted because I don't remember the rest of the way at all.   
  
When I came back to the wake world I found myself on a small cot in a prison cell. There was nothing in there by the cot and maybe a four square feet of room. The ceiling was ten feet high. I felt as if I was in a box, and if it weren't for these bars, it would be a box. I looked out and studied the room. It was a square with a door in the one corner and three other cells, one in each wall. There was a guy in the one across from me, who was still asleep. And there was a girl on both sides of me. They all looked to be about my age. The girl to the left of me looked to be asleep and the other one was meditating. I sighed and sat back down. My stomach began to grumble. It had been a few hours since I had eaten. I hoped that someone would let us out soon. I could really use something to eat. As the time passed by I meditated, slept and studied my surroundings. No one came and the other prisoners didn't speak. I wasn't sure if we were the only ones on board. I think it was just us. But why would they only take four prisoners? Why not the entire planet? The one who was to the right of me was staring at me. I looked over to her. "What?"  
  
"Are you scared?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I am."  
  
"Get over it."  
  
"Are you usually this mean?"  
  
"No. I am in a really bad mood and no one wants to piss me off anymore than I am." I looked over at the other cells. The guy was just getting up and the other girl was looking at me now. This is just great, now I am the center of attention. I don't like that. "Look, no more staring at each other, lets think of a way to get out of here!" The girls nodded as the guy yawned.   
  
"It would be nice to know each other's names before we start working together," he stated. "Mine's Tom." I nodded.   
  
"Mine is Kim," I replied.  
  
"Mine is Lex," the girl to my left said and the girl who had been staring at me earlier was last.  
  
"Mine is Nichol."  
  
"Great, now lets figure this out." Before we could even begin the aliens came in. For a change I finally got a good look at them. They were all unhumanly strong. And each of them had a tail and was wearing what looked like Saiya-jin armor to me. Could these be real life Saiya-jins from my favorite show? Was that even possible? If I had to say who these people looked like, Bardock and his crew. That was just a guess though. They were walking around the room talking in that language again. They were studying us like we were insects under a magnifine glass. The one that I would have said looked like Bardock came over to my cell. His eyes traveled over me and then he smiled and called his comrades over. Suddenly I was very afraid. Just one of them alone was intimidating. But to have five around is insanity. They were saying something about me and I really wanted to know what it was. Bardock pointed to the birthmark on the side of my face and the others smiled and started congradulating each other, or that is what it looked like.   
  
They opened the door to my cell and lead me out of the room. The three others watched me go. I was lead down several passages and into a very well kept room. I am guessing it was a bedroom, things were very different here. The four males left and the one I would call Celipa started showing me around. The closet was filled with Saiya-jin armor and some tank tops and drawstring pants, much like what I was wearing. She then showed me the bath room. I think the thing in the corner is a shower and the thing in the floor is the toilet. The sink though, I could clearly distinguish. She then took me out of the room and down another hall, which I made careful note of, to a kitchen.   
  
The kitchen was much like the ones on earth and there was a table with six chairs around it. Celipa sat me down in one of the chairs and started pulling things out of cubberts and putting them into what looked like a microwave. I studied the room and watched as the other Saiya-jins entered one by one all drawn by the scent of food. I don't know if they understand english or not so I might as well give it a try while Celipa finishes up cooking.   
  
"Hi." Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over to me with worry. "Do you understand me?" No one was getting it. This was going to be hard. "Okay then...um...you can go back to whatever." No one made a move. Their eyes were all locked on me. They probably thought I wanted something. I looked over to the window. HOLY SHIT! I am in space! But there is gravity on this ship. Their must be something in it giving it that. Their technology is much more advanced. I wonder if they have computers. They are still staring at me; Celipa went back to cooking though. Hm...I could use this to my advantage. Before I could say anything else though Celipa put down a plate of food infront of me and took a seat next to me. I found myself between her and Bardock. To the left of Bardock was Panboukin then Totepo and then Toma. We were all sitting in a circle eating. I found way more food on my plate then what I normally eat, but I was hungry so I ate it all, but it took me longer than everyone else. They all watched me with wonder. What the hell is so special about me?! I am getting really freaked out by all this. When I finished, my meal I sat back and decided to stare at them. It was quiet, very quiet. I think they were waiting for me to say something. So I did just that.  
  
"So um...what's up?" They all leaned in with anticipation. I moved my chair back and stood up. "How about we go for a walk?" They didn't make an attempt to get up. They wanted to hear more even though they couldn't understand me. "Rrrrrrrriiiiiiiggggggghhhhhhhtttttttt. Okay then, lets go." I turned around and started walking out the door, oblivious as to where I was going. I could hear them all quickly stand up and follow me. I tried to bring back the memory of how I got here from the prison cells to my head. Whoever those people were, they didn't deserve to be locked up. Bardock and his crew didn't say a word. They followed me silently to where I thought the cells were. And luckly I was right. They were waiting silently in their seperate cells. "Hey minna!" Oops! Spoke in Japanese. Bad habbit, your friends who don't understand get really mad at you.   
  
"You know Japanese?" Lex asked.  
  
"Just a little bit, ya know. Big anime fan over here."  
  
"Cool! Me too." The others agreed with being anime fans as well.   
  
"Sweet. Oh my Kami! Realization." I pointed to Nichol. "Xnightshade17. Tom or TorankusuGohan and Lex! Am I right?" Their mouths fell open in amazment. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!....er...nevermind. Anyway, my name, besides Kim is...someone please take a guess." I looked around and Tom opened his mouth.   
  
"Now this is just freaky Lady Bulma. Here our entire little group, the soul survivors of Earth, have found each other... here... wherver we are."   
  
"Space."  
  
"HOLY SHIT! We are in space?!"  
  
"Yeah. Dudes, I am really freaked out. Check it out. Its like... Bardock and his crew or something like that." I steaped aside and let them in. "They keep staring at me and like, waiting for me to talk and stuff like that. Tis very scary."   
  
"That is interesting," Nichol replied. "Maybe there is something special with you? And aren't you happy that Bardock is staring at you?" She winked knowing my obsession with him.   
  
"Er....hello! I am LB here! Nothing all that special. And everyone is staring at me, not just him, although, that would be nice." I looked over to Bardock and his crew. They watched as we talked in wonder. "Hey! Get them out of there!" No one made a move and I sighed. It is really hard to do stuff when they don't understand you. So I walked over to Lex's door and made motions indicating that I wanted them out. Totepo nodded and opened up everyone's cells. They were all happy to be out of the boxes.   
  
The rest of the trip to what my guess was Vegeta-sei was fun. We just sat in eachother's rooms talking and playing games and things. The Saiya-jins would watch us with intrest or they would be off doing their own little thing. Finally though, the ship landed on a red planet. The first thing that happened was we were all told to put on armor. Mine looked like Bardock's armor and I would later learn that it was a commander's armor set. The only difference between his and mine was, where his was green mine was a bright shade of blue and where his was blood red, mine was green. I thought I looked pretty cool. Lex was wearing something like Celipa's, but hers was green where Celipa's was pink. Nichol was wearing a top like mine, but her's had shoulder pads and her bottom was like Celipa's. All of the spandex was dark purple. Tom was wearing almost the same thing as Toma except instead of having most of it in light blue, his was black. We each had blue scouters.   
  
The planets gravity is strong, very strong. It must have been ten times that of earth. That is why all these people are so strong. Bardock and his comrades surrounded us and lead us down a lavishly decorated path towards a dome shapped building. It was the biggest building around so it probably held some importance. We were lead inside and in the very center of the room a man sat in a throne. His head picked up as we walked in, Bardock in the lead. Bardock and his crew bowed and we didn't make a move. Bardock then picked up his head and started speaking. He pointed to each of us and then he stopped at me and showed the man my birthmark. The man's eyes lit up and he got off his seat to come and study it. I don't like people staring at it. All it is, is an area of darker skin that looks like it is in the shape of a perfect square. I even measured it when I was a little kid. Each of the four angles are exactly ninty degrees and all the sides are congruent. His hand traced it and he nodded. We were lead from Bardock and his crew to a private room with the man I assumed to be incharge. I watched as they walked the opposite way and I felt a little upset. They were the only people we knew and they were starting to understand some english. Now I would have someone who knew nothing, to deal with.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: Well, that is it for Chapter 1. For those of you who were reading Messed Up Timeline, that was exposed to be posted in the Tekken fan fic section. I will try and get the second chapter done soon. Please review! =^_^=  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

New Beginnings Chapter 2  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball/Z/GT.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Your here.  
  
Where is here?  
  
Were we brought you.  
  
Vegeta-sei?  
  
If you wish to call it that.  
  
Who are you? How do you know me? What do you want with me?  
  
I can only answer the last one.  
  
Then answer.  
  
You are here to save our people of course.  
  
What if I don't want to?  
  
That is too bad.  
  
What if I can't?  
  
You can.  
  
How do you know?  
  
I believe in you.  
  
Who are you?  
  
...  
  
The voice died away and the girl was left crying in her room. A vision of her in some run down place helping someone flashed across her mind and quickly disapeered. She looked up and sighed.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
We had been living here on Vegeta-sei for almost a month now. I had been marking the days and since I wasn't sure how many days we had spent on the ship, I just started from the day we left earth. We had been going to this school learning Saiyango. It isn't that hard to learn really. It is a lot like German in a way. Now I am so glad I took that German class instead of Spanish. I hadn't seen any of Bardock or his crew around at all during that time. Nor did I understand why we were here. I would often try to find out, but never once would I get an answer. I was getting rather annoyed with the King of Vegeta-sei. That was until one day...  
  
I was sitting in my room practicing some more advanced stuff in their language when a knocking sound came from my door. I wanted to ignore it and get done learning this, but knowing it was probably something important I got up and answered it. It was the King himself. Normally, he wouldn't come and see me directly, he would send someone to get me, so I was very surprised. I moved aside and let him in. "What can I do for you today," I asked in Saiyango.   
  
"I have come to tell you why you are here." My eyebrows rose in intrest. He took a seat on my office chair as I sat down on the bed. My room was simple and nice all at the same time. It was all decorated in blue. I had my bed against the wall with the window and my desk was against the opposite wall. There was a small dresser and a large closet which were both mostly filled with sets of armor or casual clothes. The thing I loved most in my room was the computer. There was an internet like thing so I could chat with my friends whenever I wanted. Our rooms were rather far away from each other and we didn't get to see each other often. I tried often to go and sit with them, but sometimes that wasn't possible. They kept telling me how I was kept seperate from them and stuff, but that had been apparent since the beginning. "We have a prophecy here." I picked up my head and looked over to him. "A prophecy about a girl and her crew and peace. We Saiya-jins have always loved to fight and destroy things, but that is becoming hard when people devolope new technologies and new powers. The prophecy is long and wordy so I will give you the basics. A girl will come with her friends and bring the land into a new era. An era of prosperity and peace. She will end all civil wars and unite the people. Her powers, and her friend's, are undescribable. Each has intense pshycic abilities that cannot be matched no matter how much a person trains. She will be marked with a square on the face. A square resembles unity and equality. Her friends are like body gaurds and advisors because not one person can do it alone. She though has natural leadership qualities and will lead them through the process. And that is about it." I nodded my head.  
  
"And you think I am her?"  
  
"We know it."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Do you remember those tests that we did on you when you first got here?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Well they were tests of the brain and to see how it interacted with dreams, thoughts and surroundings. You have the strongest power beyond everyone else."  
  
"And what about Tom, Nichol and Lex?"  
  
"They too are stronger than anyone else, but your's is the strongest, plus that." He pointed to my birthmark again.   
  
"This is a mistake! There are billions of people in the galaxy! There is no way it is me you are looking for." He only nodded and stood up.   
  
"Well you are her and it isn't like you have anywhere to go." I sighed. He was right that I didn't have anywhere to go, but I wasn't to sure about me being part of some prophecy. "Feel free to go out into the markets. I think you have been in this palace enough. Just make sure you take an escort."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem. Now if you will excuse me, I have a lot of work to do." I nodded and opened the door letting him out and letting myself out. I had promised myself to go out sometime and see the city and I didn't have anything better to do right now. I didn't even bother to get an escort, until I was stopped at the door. Nappa had been passing by when I was about to walk out alone.   
  
"And where do you think you are going?"  
  
"Out."  
  
"Alone?" I didn't bother to say anything. "I don't think the king will like that very much. Allow me to escort you." I rolled my eyes and kept moving as he followed me out the door. We walked to the gate silently. I knew the palace grounds and how to get to the landing pad, but that was it. "So, where are we going?" There were three choices. I could go forward, left, or right. To the left was the landing pads. I wasn't sure what the other two took me to.   
  
"Which one is into town?"  
  
"Forward. To the right is the barracks and training ground for eliets." I nodded and started forward. "Would you like to take a carriage?"  
  
"No. We shall walk."  
  
"As you wish." We did walk, the entire mile. It wasn't that long really. If I had wanted to I could have run it and been there in only a few minutes, but I wanted to enjoy my walk, even though there wasn't much scenery. It only took fifteen minutes walking anyway, so it wasn't really all that long. Nappa followed me the whole way. I really hated having an escort.   
  
The market was a small section in the city filled with shops bars and clubs. I was walking as quickly as I could trying to lose Nappa in the crowds. If I ran, he would be able to find me by people yelling and such. I just walked as fast as possible. I decided that if I stayed on the street he would more than likely find me so I stepped right into the next door. I watched as he quickly passed by looking for me, but not really looking at where I was. Sighing I turned around and looked at where I had entered. It was a cheap bar that was falling apart. The scent in the air was a mix of alcohol and vomit. I wringed my nose in disgust and took a seat on a stool. Nappa would never find me in here. The bar tender came over. He wasn't wearing armor like everyone else, but more of a casual type of clothing. "What can I get ya sweety?"   
  
"First, never call me sweety." I had learned to be assertive with Saiya-jins. "Second, you can get me a glass of water."  
  
"We don't serve water here."  
  
"She will have a beer." I turned around annoyed that someone was ordering for me. It was Bardock, much to my surprise. "What are you doing in a place like this?"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I asked first."  
  
"Hiding out."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Hiding from my escort. Now you."  
  
"I am always here when I am not training."  
  
"Always?"  
  
"Pretty much." He took a seat next to me as the bartender handed me a bottle. I had never taken a drink in my life and I was pretty sure I wasn't ready to start. So I just kept twirling the bottle in my fingers, never taking it off the table. "So, what is palace life like?"  
  
"Why am I here?" I asked ignoring his question.  
  
"They haven't told you yet?"  
  
"Oh the stupid prophecy. Like anyone could actually believe in something like that."  
  
"Actually, everyone on this planet does."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Cause I don't." He laughed. "What's so funny?"  
  
"It is just ironic that the person from the prophecy doesn't believe in it."  
  
"I don't see the humor in it," I stated dryly. He just laughed and looked down to my hands.   
  
"Beer is ment to drink, not twirl."  
  
"I don't drink."  
  
"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! How old are you?!"  
  
"Fifteen."  
  
"Oh my gosh! I started when I was thirteen and I am seventeen now."  
  
"It is really bad for your liver, you know."  
  
"My what?"  
  
"Your liver." I put my finger on his chest showing him the approximate location. "Your liver cleans out what you eat basically ya see. And alcohol is poisinous to it so it slowly destroies it. And the same thing with your brain."  
  
"How do you know so much?"  
  
"I studied it in school."  
  
"You were learning to be a doctor?"  
  
"Nope. We have to study all sorts of things in school. Health, music, art, English, history, math, science, even business."  
  
"What's English? And how can you fit so much into your brain?"  
  
"English is my native tounge. And I only use ten precent of my brain."  
  
"Ten precent?" Do these Saiya-jins know nothing?! I sighed and took a pen out of my pocket and drew a circle on a napkin. I then diveded it into one hundred equal peices. After that I shaded in ten.  
  
"Pretend this is your brain. Ten precent of it equals these then squares. Humans, what I am, only use ten precent of their brain."   
  
"Oh." I nodded and handed him the bottle.   
  
"You can have it. I am not the drinking type." He just shrugged and opened it chugging most of it down and handing it to me.  
  
"Take a sip. I bet you will like it." I rolled my eyes and took the bottle from his hands. I slowly put the opening to my lips and tilted the bottle just so enough came out for me to guess if I would like it or not. Swallowing the brown liquid, I decided it was terrible. He just laughed and finished the rest off. "I guess you didn't."  
  
"Not really." He just smiled and got up. "My name is Kim."  
  
"Bardock. Listen, I gotta get going, but I will see ya around maybe. Me and my friends are going to be working in the palace starting next week, so I will see ya then! Bye." He turned around and started walking out.  
  
"See ya," I replied. I turned back to the counter and looked down at the empty bottle in my hands. As I looked at it and thought of him my face got a little warmer and I stood up ready to leave.   
  
Nappa was running up and down the street calling my name when I stepped outside. I sighed and waved to him. "Kim! Where on Vegeta have you been?!"  
  
"Getting a drink." I pointed to a different bar. If that was the one Bardock hung out in, I didn't want anyone else to know. Nappa nodded and ran over to where I was.  
  
"I believe it is best if we get back to the palace now." I nodded and started walking down the road that lead to its gates.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: Well, I hope you all liked it! Please oh please review! Till next time, later! =^_^=  
  



	3. Chapter 3

New Beginnings Chapter 3  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball/Z/GT.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You are adjusting.  
  
Unfortunantly.  
  
Oh?  
  
I am homesick.  
  
Why? Your planet is gone.  
  
So. I still miss it.   
  
You have a new home now.  
  
It will never be the same.  
  
But you have found love here.  
  
Love? Here? On this planet? Ya right.  
  
But you have.   
  
Oh! Trust me, I would know if I was in love or not.   
  
Are you sure? I know it is love.  
  
Who then?   
  
You said you would know.  
  
I don't know.  
  
Maybe I don't want to tell you.  
  
TELL ME!!!  
  
...  
  
The voice died away and the girl didn't even bother to get out of bed this time. She just waited for the vision to come. This one was warmer and more friendly. A vision of someone holding her gently as she cried passed quickly and she shut her eyes to get some sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Just as Bardock had said, he was in the palace as a gaurd. I hadn't seen him yet, but my friends had said that they had seen him around the palace. I had finished all of my Saiyango lessons yesterday so I decided to take today and celebrate. Tomorrow I would begin my psycic training. I looked over to my computer and IMed my friends. Luckily they were all on. I told them all what I would be doing today. Everyone was tied up with their own lessons. I sighed and told them all I needed to get going even though I really had no where to go. I didn't want to keep them busy when they could be doing their lessons. So, I headed out to go explore the palace. I wasn't really exploring. It was more of a thinking thing. I liked to be moving as I was thinking. I wasn't sure why though. I would roller skate back on earth and whenever I did that I got most of my ideas or answers to math problems I couldn't solve. That was one of the many things I missed, roller skating. So, I just walked down different halls not really paying attention to where I was going until I hit him. "Kim, you really should watch where your walking." I looked up recognizing his voice.  
  
"Hey Bardock. Sorry." He just laughed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Don't ya remember, I am a palace gaurd this month. Next month, maybe I will stay, maybe I will go off into space."  
  
"Your a mercenary?"  
  
"Well, next year I get to have a crew, but until then, yeah. My friends and I try and do stuff together. They have already joined my crew."   
  
"Sounds like fun," I said sarcastically.  
  
"Eh! You should know! Your a crew leader too!" I raised my eyebrows.  
  
"I don't have a crew."  
  
"Yeah ya do. Your friends. Aren't they exposed to help you and when are you going to bring us to peace?"  
  
"Slow down! I just got here a little more than a month ago. Let me learn more. Knowledge is power."   
  
"Oh, sorry. Anyway, what are you doing just walking around?"  
  
"Bored and thinking."   
  
"Eh! You should come down to the bar with me when I am on break which starts in five, four, three, two, break just started."   
  
"I told you, I don't drink."  
  
"Then what do you do for fun?"  
  
"I wish I had the time. Back on Earth I would spend it all on my computer or watch some anime. There is nothing buy fighting here. Hell, there isn't even roller skating!"  
  
"Roller skating?"  
  
"Oh that is it! I will be in my room, building skates....do you know of anyone who makes shoes?" Bardock laughed.   
  
"Yeah, there is a taylor in town who makes shoes. Comeon, I will fly ya down there."  
  
"And what about you precious alcohol?"  
  
"I can live another day without it if it is to fly a pretty girl somewhere." I blushed and followed him till we were outside. His strong arms wrapped around me and before I knew it, my feet weren't touching the ground. I normally don't mind heights, but this was freaking insane. For my own safety, I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked around me. Your first flight is quiet an experience. Trees and landscape flashed by us until he started slowing down. We were over the main center of town, near that bar I was the other day. He slowly descended and let go of me just as we touched the ground. "Here is the taylor."   
  
"What shoe size do you wear?"  
  
"Um..." He rose his eyebrows in thought. How very typical of the guy, always forgetting his shoe size. It was the same with every guy in my family. "I think I am a ten. Yeah! I am a ten!" I sighed and opened the door.   
  
"I'll have some made for you too! Thanks for the ride."  
  
"No problem. Do you want me to stay and take you back when you are done?"  
  
"It is up to you, I don't know how long this will take."   
  
"I had better stay. I will probably get in trouble if I don't." I shrugged and stepped into the shop. On the walls were different suits of armor, boots, gloves, and different accesorries. The man behind the counter looked up from his work, whatever it was and nodded to us. I pulled out several sheets of paper from my pocket and did my best to unfold them. On each of them was drawings for a pair of skates. It told how they were made and what was needed to make them.   
  
"Hi, I need five pairs of these made. I need them in a size male ten, nine and female, eight, seven and another eight."   
  
"What are they?"  
  
"Roller skates."   
  
"I normally don't do this kind of thing, but hey, I am bored so why not. Give me your number and I will tell ya when they are done."  
  
"I live in the palace. My name is Kim."  
  
"Wait a moment...you are that girl that came the other month! Hey! When are you going to start making reforms and stuff?"  
  
"When the skates are done." The guy jumped and started working as fast as he could on the skates. "Do a good job too! I gotta get going now. Later!" He didn't look up as I left. I nodded to Bardock and he picked me up and flew me back to the palace.   
  
During that next week I studied about psycology and the mind. It was very interesting, but I didn't get to my own training. I was just learning through reading. On morning I was just barely rolling out of bed and waking up when someone was banging on my door. I groaned and got up. I was a mess. My hair was standing up in all directions and my eyes weren't even open yet. I opened it and asked, "What?!" like the typical teenager that I am.   
  
"Your in a good mood." This time I actually looked at who it was.  
  
"Bardock, do you have any idea as to what time it is?"  
  
"Six am."  
  
"Yes. Time to sleep. What is it that you want?"  
  
"Well you should first know that you sleep in way too late and second the taylor called and said that your skates or whatever are done." I nodded and shut the door in his face to get atleast three more hours of sleep.   
  
When I finally felt that I had slept enough I left the palace alone to head into town. It was time to see if these skates that he made would work. I hadn't heard anything from him while he was making them so I really wasn't sure. No one bothered me as I walked down the road. I was a famous person when I didn't even understand myself. They wanted me to fix problems and show them tricks with my psycic powers, which I have no control over and I am not sure if I can give them what they want. I think I didn't have much to do anyway. People were uniting and stuff alone because of me just being here. They really put a lot of faith into that stupid peice of text. I opened the heavy shop door and stepped in. The man behind the desk looked up from his latest work and nodded. "It was hard, but I got them done." He put down the peice of fabric in his hands and pulled down several boxes from the shelf behind him. He then opened one of them and handed me the skate. It was perfect. I spun the wheel with my fingers. Although they weren't swiss bearings...they would do fine.   
  
"They are perfect. Thanks."   
  
"Yeah yeah. I will charge the palace. We just want those reforms."  
  
"I don't promise you that they will happen over night, or that if I will even stick around that long, but if they do happen it will take a long time. I have to learn how to control my powers first, or that is what the king said. I already see things that need reform. Thanks anyway." I smiled and grabbed all four boxes as best as I could and walked back to the palace. It was time to see everyone on wheels.   
  
I had forgotten about the floor. No one would be able to skate until I found a place. So, I left the skates in my room and started exploring the palace trying to find a room with some type of wood flooring. I thought of the many ball rooms but none of them were the right type of floor. As I was walking down another hall I felt someone grab me from behind. I screamed in terror and spun around. Bardock was rolling on the floor laughing so I kicked him in the stomach. "What were you thinking you idiot?! You scared me half to death!"  
  
"Sorry, couldn't resist," he barely managed to get out. He was in a bit of pain and he was laughing at the same time. I sneered and started walking off. "Wait!" he called out to me. I sighed and stopped for him. I could hear him pushing hiimself off the ground and still gasping for air. "You have been walking in circles, what are you looking for?"   
  
"A floor." Bardock looked down.   
  
"Aren't we standing on one?"  
  
"A special floor. The best floor for skating on is a pure maple wood floor, but unfortunantly we aren't on Earth and I am pretty sure there aren't maple trees outside. So now I have to find a wood floor that feels like Maple wood."   
  
"So go down to the barracks and buy training room. They have different types."   
  
"Take me down there."  
  
"There is one in the palace you know."  
  
"So take me to the closest one!"   
  
"Relax. It is just down the hall and to the left. Here, I will show ya."  
  
"Don't you have work to be doing?"  
  
"This is part of it."  
  
"Oh." I felt his hand on my back as he pushed me forward. I rolled my eyes and started running down the hall so that I could get there before him, ultimatily making this into a race I knew that I couldn't win. And I was right. Bardock used his super speed thingy and was waiting at the door when I got there. He smirked and opened the door.   
  
"This one isn't used by anyone because the king had a new, better one made ten years ago. This has just become another empty room." His hand brushed the wall and the room was lit. The floor was a red-brown color. It was both hard and soft. Soft enough to fall on and hard enough to skate on. There were a few benches and tables against the wall with the door. There was also some shelves where people could store their skates if they didn't feel like carrying them. I walked around. The room was at least twoce the size of my last roller rink. If I wanted to I could build a wall that probably wouldn't be indestructeble but it would show were the rink part started. With an entrance and everything. It would be perfect. I nodded. "I wouldn't do anything with this place though without the king's permission first."   
  
"I'll go ask him now and then I need to start on a wall. Do you know where I can get lumber."   
  
"I think I should go with the king and tell him that I will be helping you with your project, no?" He smirked and follwed me to the throne room where the king was most likely to be.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: So, did you all like it? Roller skating is one of my hobbies and I would probably be very depressed if I couldn't skate so I had to find a way to put it in here. Thanks for reading and please review! =^_^= 


	4. Chapter 4

New Beginnings Chapter 4  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball/Z/GT.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Roller skating?  
  
You got a problem with it?  
  
You have a purpose here you know. You aren't here to just have fun.  
  
Hey! Roller skating is a great sport that shouldn't be lost just because of what you think.   
  
But the prophecy!  
  
So?  
  
You should be helping the people! Not building toys!  
  
I am helping people. Instead of fighting people could skate.   
  
Er...that isn't what we had in mind.  
  
Your point?  
  
...  
  
The voice died away and the girl smirked. She was starting to win with him and soon he might be gone from her head completely. A vision passed across her. This one showed a world that she had never seen. Something with slums and poverty to new levels. She shook her head and shut her eyes trying to block it out. It was too painful.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on everyone! Get on the floor! It isn't that hard!" All of my work payed off. I had turned the old training room into a roller rink. There was a small snack bar thing with drinks, chairs, and a small DJ that was mine. I might just start charging people or I might build another bigger roller rink where everyone could reach it. Right now though I was teaching Lex, Tom and Nichol how to skate. I had been skating for about an hour when they had walked in. They had put on their skates and tried to stand up. Sure they had some skill, but I think they were used to skating on roller blades. Never the less, they would have to learn to skate in these because this is all we have. They were taking their time getting onto the floor so I sped up and just started going at my own speed. My normal speed was fast, I loved going fast. I couldn't fly like all the other Saiya-jins, but this was pretty close. During those next few weeks I got a lot of people on skates and the taylor in town became a skate maker. He said he had fun making them. Even the king had his own pair, but that was only the beginning of my time on Vegeta-sei. The rest of it wasn't so much fun.  
  
Five years later, I was grown up. I wasn't the scared little teenager anymore. I was a younge adult, at the age of twenty. I hadn't really been making any changes either, unless you included the roller rinks sprouting up everywhere. Those five years I had spent training my psycic abilities. People from all over the universe were brought to teach me and my friends. We learned of what we could do and how we could do what we needed to do. We learned of the forces in the universe. We learned about our ki and how to use it. I have made a lot of friends too, along with Bardock. About two years ago I started going around the world giving speeches. None of them really meant anything other than a few promises. As for the prophecy, I don't really know if I believe in it or not. I know a lot of people believe in me to do this task, but I am not sure I want to. I have been given a chance to live only for this. But I think I would rather help people than sit around doing nothing for anyone. I felt a hand on my back and looked up. I had been sitting on the porch of my bedroom for a while now I guess. "Bardock? What are you doing here? Aren't you exposed to be on planet Yesair?" Bardock had grown up too. He was more built and a lot more calm then when I had first met him. We both were no longer children.  
  
"Whoa slow down. One question at a time. We finished early so I came to visit and ask you something important." He stopped and looked into my eyes.  
  
"Shoot." He took a deep breath and started.  
  
"A girl will come with her friends and bring the land into a new era. An era of prosperity and peace. She will end all civil wars and unite the people. Her powers, and her friend's, are undescribable. Each has intense pshycic abilities that cannot be matched no matter how much a person trains. She will be marked with a square on the face. A square resembles unity and equality. Her friends are like body gaurds and advisors because not one person can do it alone. She though has natural leadership qualities and will lead them through the process. When are you going to start Kim?" He really wants this just as much as everyone else. He wants me to fix his problems. I looked from his eyes to the sky.  
  
"Do you really think that I am her?"  
  
"I know it."  
  
"I don't think I have the ability to do such a task."  
  
"I believe in you." I looked over to him.  
  
"You do?" He nodded and sat down next to me on the ground. "I don't know how to start."  
  
"Yes you do. You just don't realize it. You live in the palace and are friends with the King. You can get anything that you want."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"I will help you all the way."   
  
"Thanks Bardock."  
  
"No problem. I gotta go report in. See ya around." He patted my knee and stood up.   
  
"Later." I waved and looked back up to the sky. I guess it was time to get working. I know a lot that could be changed here. And even if I am not her, doing something good (that is nonviolent) would be great for the planet and its people. First though I would have to find everything wrong and start from their. I picked up my note pad and started making a list of everything I felt needed to be changed.   
  
When I felt my list complete enough I stood up and started down the hall to where the King's thrown room was. Unfortuantly he wasn't there. So I started to where his training room was in hopes that he was there. I could hear sounds of a battle going on so I opened the door and looked in. Lex was training with the King. She was the strongest of us all and she loved to fight though her and the king didn't get along at all. I decided not to interupt them and wait for them to finish. As they were fighting the King had cornered Lex back up against a wall and now he had his shoulder pressed against her's to keep her still. His lips touched hers and they started really going out at the make out session so I shut the door and left them alone. I could feel my face blushing bright red. So, instead of going to the King about it I decided to see what I would need to get the job done.   
  
The first thing on my list was education. The majority of Saiya-jins only went to school till the third grade. It was terrible. They didn't know basic things that they should know. So first I went to the room where the mad of the world was. I had been in here many times. It was one of the many meeting rooms that was usually used as a military room. So I pulled out all the maps from the desk against the wall and set them all on the table. I then pulled out the demographics information. The population right now was in the billions. Most of the people were found in the cities of Vegeta (the capital), Farn, Teset, and Pult. Each were equildistant from each other and had launching stations for pods. There were a few cities around those, but those seemed to be the most important, so that is where universities would be built. Elementary schools would be built in every city and town. Then secondary schools would also be built in every single one of them. The secondary school would be like highschool teaching more advanced stuff. After that the person could go to trade school, a university to learn more or to military school. Military schools would be built on the outskirts of the four main cities. The same thing with trade schools. There would be four universities, one for each city. People would be a lot older when they started fighting for their people, but that would be better for everyone in the end. I wrote all this down on my notepad and then started the planning of how this would all happen.   
  
I worked through the night. When ever I was set to doing something I didn't even bother to take a break. Someone had come in once and had found me in here so they quickly left. That was hour ago. It was probably dawn by now. I stood up and stretched before going over to the window to look outside. It was much later than dawn. Probably around nine by now. I yawned and closed the blinds. It was far too bright. I then looked back over to my work and found that I was ahead of my own schedual by hours. All that I needed to do was make the arrangments to get this started. Someone opened the door and stepped in. "Kim! Did you even sleep last night?" It was Nichol and Tom. Both were obviously worried about me.  
  
"No. I was working on this. It is plans for a school system." I handed the notebook to them to see it. They sat down next to each other so that they could both read it. Luckily for them I wrote in English. I still have a hard time writting in Saiyango. I can do it, but it is so much more natural for me to speak, write and think in English even though every now and then Saiyango comes to mind.   
  
"It looks good. I can't believe you figured this out all in one night!" Nichol stated. I just nodded and waited for Tom to say something.  
  
"I think it should work. But how are you going to get interest in schooling."  
  
"Laws. A law that everyone at a certain age must go to school and they cannot go to the third level schools until they have completed the first and secondary levels." Tom nodded.  
  
"You are developing a hate for school."  
  
"No one here has been to school or if they have it is because they wanted to go to it. They don't really know what it is. So you think it will work?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess it will."  
  
"Thanks. Hey, where is Lex?"  
  
"We couldn't find her any where. I did over hear some rumor that she was with the king doing the nasty." I blushed and thought back to yesterday.   
  
"I don't think that is a rumor Tom. I saw them making out." Tom and Nichol started laughing really hard and before long I found myself laughing with them. It was always nice to get a few good laughes in everynow and then. Especially after all that work. "I think I am going to go take a nap and then I will go through all of this with the King. Laterz minna."  
  
"Bai Kim."  
  
"Have a good rest Kim," Nichol replied. I waved and started down the many paths to my room. I felt as if I could sleep away the rest of the day and into tomorrow, but I wouldn't be able to just yet because Bardock was leaning against my door. I stopped a few feet away from him.   
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey," I replied.   
  
"Where were you all yesterday and last night? I was getting worried."  
  
"Sorry." I held up the notepad. "I was just going through school reforms." He grinned.   
  
"Good. Soon we will all be living a better life."  
  
"Hopefully."  
  
"You look tired. I will let you get some sleep. See ya around."  
  
"Bye." He moved aside from my door and let me enter it. I was finally able to get some well deserved sleep. In the morning I would see the King.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: I hope you are all enjoying this. Thanks for reading and please review! =^_^=  
  



	5. Chapter 5

New Beginnings Chapter 5  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball/Z/GT.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You have started.  
  
Happy now?  
  
Everyone is.  
  
Good. It is a lot of work, you should know.  
  
I know. I am sorry.  
  
For what?  
  
For bringing you here and ruining your life.  
  
I am actually happy. If you hadn't I would have died back on earth. But I would still like to know who you are.  
  
I still can't tell you.  
  
I could read your mind.  
  
Go ahead and try. This type of bond doesn't work like that.  
  
What kind of bond is it?  
  
I don't think I want to tell you that either just yet.   
  
Why not?!  
  
...  
  
The voice died away and the girl sighed. She was getting tired of the person talking in her head. She wanted to know who he was. A vision passed across her eyes and she saw a room filled with children learning. She smiled and closed her eyes to get some sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That morning I woke up feeling refreshed and joyed. I would be showing the King my plans for my first reform of the planet. Hopefully he would like them. I quickly put on a set of armor and grabbed all of my notes. I would have to read them all to the King, but that would be okay. Maybe he would start leaving me alone about changing things after this. Nah, probably not. They will get greedy. The palace was unusually quiet. All the people were probably in a different section of it. I smiled and stepped into the dinning room. Much to my luck the King, Lex, Nichol, and Tom were eating. "Kim! How ya feeling?" Tom asked.  
  
"Okay. Your majesty. I have in my hands the plans for a better school system." He held out his hand expecting me to hand it to him. So I did. And his eyes skimed over the page.  
  
"And how do you expect me to read this?"  
  
"It is faster for me to do stuff in my native tounge. I will read it all to you when I have eaten." He sighed and handed me the book. I laughed a bit and grabbed one of the muffins on teh table. The kings thoughts were really amusing me. "You think way to loud, Your Majesty."   
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I can hear your thoughts without even trying."  
  
"That means your skills are increasing."  
  
"Well, now isn't that nice?"  
  
"Yes, it is. Are you done, cause I am ready for you to read this to me." I shrugged and started reading through the notebook. He would nod and make comments through out the reading. I was getting rather annoyed with his stupid comments too, like, "Why would we need buildings?" and stuff like that. I was so happy when I was done. "Well, it sounds like you have a lot of experience in this kind of thing."  
  
"Not really. I just based it all off of Earth's schooling system."  
  
"Oh? Earth has something so advancded?"  
  
"You would be really surprised. Well, the real problem now is actually putting this to work. We have to first set up the buildings and then train teachers. The teachers will have to be a mix of all levels for respect reasons."  
  
"I think I understand."  
  
"We will also need supplies and we will need people to encourage schooling."   
  
"Whatever you need is at your hands. We want you to do what is best for the people."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I had better go down to a store and start picking out supplies."   
  
Those next few weeks were planning of how everything was going to get done. I mostly remember all the sleep that I didn't get and how tired I always felt. I was always stressed and was yelling at everyone. Even my closest friends, but they understood and instantly forgave me. Without them I wouldn't have been able to do this task. Tom was good at keeping things on task. Nichol got a lot of support and Lex was good at gathering the teachers. We would all be training them in what we knew. They were smart enough to learn more, but what would really be good is if I could get some text books from Earth. Yeah, then I would have such an easy time teaching more advanced stuff and learning more myself. I had been away from home far too long now.   
  
"Your Majesty, in order to give the best education as possible I need to go to Earth and gather things there."  
  
"But everything there is destroyed."  
  
"There is bound to be at least one book still in good shape."  
  
"Books?"  
  
"AH! Let me go there and bring some back." The King sighed and looked over to Corniss. Corniss was one of the King's personal advisors. He is the man that Vegeta trusts the most.   
  
"I think you should let her your highness. She obviously has a plan behind this all," Corniss stated. Ah good old Corniss. You seem to be a better King than Vegeta himself. The King nodded and looked back over to me.  
  
"Very well. I will have one ship take you all down to that old planet. Plus you may take Bardock and his crew with you as long as they aren't already busy."  
  
"Thank you." He turned his back to me to deal with other affairs. I sneered and started back to the room where we humans usually hang out. Luckily they were all there. "Guess what everyone! I have a surprise!"   
  
"What?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We are going back to Earth!" Everyone jumped out of their seats and bombareded me with questions.  
  
"Forever?"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Are we not the people from the prophecy?"  
  
"We are going back to get supplies needed for the schools. Like maybe I could grab my computer too. Yeah, that would be sweet. But mostly we are on the hunt for books. I want to take back a whole library with us. We leave tomorrow on a ship like the one that took us here, so pack your bags! See ya at dawn! I gotta go find Bardock and them. They are coming too." I waved and ran out of the room as fast as I ran in. Behind me I could hear their chatter of going back. It would be an interesting experience. But first I would have to find Bardock.   
  
There were only three likely places: the bar, his room, and the barracks. I would check the bar first cause it was closest. And he wasn't there. Which kind of worried me cause that is where he normally was. So I then moved onto the barracks. The place seemed kind of empty to me. I walked up to the man behind the desk. "Hi, have you seen Bardock around lately?"  
  
"Yeah, he was here and then he left. Probably went down to the bar."  
  
"How long ago was it that he was here?"  
  
"Oh about a few hours ago."   
  
"Okay. Thanks." That means he was probably in his room or causing trouble. And if he was causing trouble, who knew where he would be. I decided to try his room first. If he wasn't there then he would return to there. I laughed insanley for quite sometime and then I started from the barracks to his apartment. It was a really small place. It only had a kitchen, bathroom, and bed room. He said though that it was a good place. I could only go with his word. So I knocked on his door and waited, and waited and waited until he came to it only wearing his boxers. His eyes weren't even open and he had his hand on his cheek. His tail that was normally wrapped tightly around his waist was swaying swaying side to side slowly.   
  
"What is it that you want? And if you are selling something you had better run."   
  
"Hey Bardock! Did I wake you up? I am sorry if I did."  
  
"Oh hey, don't worry bout it. What is it that you want?"  
  
"Well we are going to Earth tomorrow and you and your crew are allowed to come too!"  
  
"Yeah, what time?" His eyes were still closed.   
  
"Dawn."  
  
"Oh. Well then let me get some sleep. I will tell everyone to be there. Later."   
  
"Bye!" I hugged him quickly and took off. Hold up! Where did that come from!? I stopped in my tracks and looked back, but his door was already shut and he was probably asleep on his bed. I smiled quickly and took off again to go get some rest myself.   
  
As I enter the palace I was stopped by Corniss. "The king wanted me to inform you that I will be going as well."   
  
"What for?"  
  
"He is interested in your planet."  
  
"There is nothing there. It has been purged!"  
  
"He knows. But there are hopes that I can bring back things for him to study."  
  
"Those would be books."  
  
"Things that do not require your native tougue."  
  
"Dude, I am going to raid Japan." Corniss looked at me blankly. Good, I shut him up. "Be at the ship at dawn."   
  
"Very well. And is Bardock and his crew going as well?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Very good. I shall inform the king instantly."  
  
"Whatever." I decided to run the rest of the way. I had a lot of energy to spare. Prehapes I could make a list or something. But then my thoughts would go back to Bardock. What made me hug him before. The closest I had ever gotten to hugging him was when he first captured me and that was holding on for dear life. I just hugged him! HUGGED! Does anyone else see this as, weird? I sighed and opened my door. There was one message on my answering machine so I pushed the play button.  
  
"Hey Kim, its me, Bardock. Just wanted to let you know that everyone else is going too. Luv ya, bye." Hold on a sec. Am I hearing things? I pushe the play button again. "Hey Kim, its me, Bardock. Just wanted to let you know that everyone else is going too. Luv ya, bye." I am pretty sure I heard the words "Luv ya" in there, but I can't be too sure. I played the message one more time and listened closely. I think that someone might be handing me drugs. I pulled open the connection between my computer and Nichol's computer and IMed her using my microphone, or the Saiya-jin equivlent.   
  
"Hey X (Nichol is also Xnightshade17), ya there?"  
  
"Yeah, wassup?"  
  
"Listen to this." I reached over and turned on my answering machine. "Hey Kim, its me, Bardock. Just wanted to let you know that everyone else is going too. Luv ya, bye."   
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"DUDE! He said 'Luv ya'! Doesn't that mean anything?"  
  
"It means he loves you," she replied like it was a normal thing.   
  
"DUDE! Doesn't that seem strange to you?!"  
  
"Not really. You two have been flirting for so long. We were all starting to wonder when you would get together."  
  
"But we aren't together. He just said luv ya!"   
  
"Well what do you call your status with him then."  
  
"It is! Er...it is...um...damn it."  
  
"My point is found. I gotta go and get some rest. Later."  
  
"Bye." I turned off my computer and looked over to the clock. It was starting to get late so I might as well go to bed.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I think that might have been my favorite chapter to write so far. I LOVE Bardock. lol. Well, thanks for reading and please review. =^_^=  
  



	6. Chapter 6

New Beginnings Chapter 6  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball/Z/GT.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, we are going back to see your home world again. I wonder how things are going there?  
  
Okay, I have narrowed it down. You are one of the guys in Bardock's crew.  
  
Oh? How did you figure that out?  
  
Duh! You keep refering to like having been to Earth and stuff. It is pretty easy to figure out.  
  
But who am I?   
  
From the sound of it you sound like Bardock. Only he speaks like that and askes such questions.   
  
...  
  
BWAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I AM RIGHT! Like usual.   
  
I didn't say you were right!  
  
But you didn't say I was wrong either. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Whatever.  
  
Come on. Tell me you are Bardock.  
  
...  
  
The voice died away and the girl smirked. Finally she was making some progress. A vision of people gathering themselves together passed over her quickly wearing her out. She must be tired.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
At dawn the group was all standing outside of the ship I was in. I had gotten up extra early to make some last minute preperations. I smiled and opened the door. "Hey everyone! Welcome to the star ship Enterprise." Unfortunantly only my friends from Earth got the joke. The ship really did look like something out of Star Trek and that is what was so funny. Bardock and his crew just kind of shrugged and got on. Corniss looked very confused but soon followed. Everyone was carrying a duffle bag filled with different things. I lead them through the ship. "These are the storage centers for all the stuff we are bringing back. We can't bring back any agricutural stuff because it will destroy the enviorment. This hall is the one with all our rooms. Your name is on your door. And if you make a right that will take you to the living room and kitchen. Keep going left and you will reach the bridge. That is about it. You are dismissed." Oh! I love being the captian already! I picked up my duffle bag that I had left in the hall and opened the door to my room. It wasn't anything fancy. It was just a bed, closet, and desk. My computer was sitting on my desk. I have and will always be a computer junkie. I put the bag down in the closet and turned on the computer. It was a way for me to keep in touch with the people on Vegeta sei. Not like I had any real friends there. All of them were pretty much on this ship.   
  
"Hey Kim! Get that thing fixed yet?" Bardock called as I entered the kitchen. He was sitting at a table with Toma. I waved and opened the fridge pulling out whatever looked good. I had been working the last week on the navagation system trying to fix it. It was defective to start with and then someone (Bardock) had to go and play with it. So after he broke it I was left to fix it. Unfortunantly we are now a week off course. So a trip that was only exposed to take a week to get to will now take an extra week. As I made myself my sandwhich I could feel Bardock's eyes on me. I knew that he felt bad about what he had done and I never yelled at him either, but he still felt guilty. Still, having his eyes on me made me nervous. I looked back to them and Bardock quickly looked away. I then looked over to Toma for some answers. He just winked and stood up.   
  
"Listen guys, I have to get some stuff done, so I will see you later." I waved and put the last peice of bread on my sandwich.   
  
"See ya Toma," Bardock replied. Toma left the room and I sat down in his seat next to Bardock. There was this an akward silence between us for a moment. Things had changed so much since Bardock said he loved me. It is funny how a single sentence could change everything. I could tell he was uncomftorable, but he made no motion to leave. "So, did you get it fixed?"  
  
"Yes. It wasn't hard."  
  
"I'm sorry for breaking it."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Just be glad you have my knowledge on board." I laughed trying to lighten the situation, but he was still sitting there in guilt. I then sighed and stuffed the rest of my sandwich into my mouth. He was far too quiet and it was starting to bother me a little bit. Since he wasn't talking I layed my head on his shoulder and shut my eyes. It had been a few hours since I had gotten any sleep. Maybe even a day...  
  
When I woke up I was laying in my bed. At first I couldn't remember how I got here, but then it hit me that I didn't get here on my own, but that Bardock must have carried me in. There was a small note on the dresser and I picked it up.   
  
Hey Kim, (Bardock isn't that great when it comes to social things)  
  
I just wanted to say sorry for breaking that thing.   
And if you are wondering how you got here, I carried you in.   
Well, um....I really don't know what to say so Bye.  
  
Yep, Bardock has never really been all that good when it comes to letters and such. I folded it back up and put it back on the dresser. A knock came from my door and I opened it. It was Tom. "Kim, I just wanted to tell you that this ship has been like stalking us and stuff." I nodded.  
  
"Let me get dressed and I will meet you on the bridge." I shut the door just as Tom turned to leave. I then walked over to my closet and pulled out a tank top and a pair of cotton pants. I really didn't care at this moment about looking official. I quickly put them on and started to the bridge. Corniss was waiting in the hall.   
  
"You are representing the Saiya-jin people looking like that?!"  
  
"You got a problem with it? Lets go. Do you know who might be stalking our ship?"  
  
"I won't know until I see their ship."   
  
"Good. You can help me when we reach them. You must remember that I don't know much about this universe."  
  
"Why don't you use your psychic powers more often."  
  
"Cause on Earth that was weird and odd. I prefer to live an Earth based life."   
  
"I don't understand you at all."  
  
"Don't even bother to try. You are much to formal to understand." I opened the door to the bridge and stepped into the room. I swear that we are on the Enterprise. The set up was basically the same. "Hey, did you ever get radio signals from Earth?"  
  
"Yes. We saw many things. Including these shows about space. There was one with this crew and a ship like this. We designed this ship in honor of those pictures. We were quite disapointed though when we found out that Earth did not have such skills or technology." I just laughed and sat down in the captains chair. All of the crew was filling in ready to deal with this ship.   
  
"Corniss, what type of ship is that?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I thought you said you would?"  
  
"I am afraid that my knowledge of ships doesn't go that far." I sighed.   
  
"Does anyone know what kind of alien ship that is?!" Everyone shook their heads no just as Bardock and his crew piled in. "Bardock, Celipa, Toma, Panboukin, Totepo? Do any of you know what kind of ship that is?" I pointed to the screen.   
  
"Oh yeah. It is a Namek's ship," Celipa stated.  
  
"Thank you. Figures any of the guys don't know. Open a conversation with them." The screen turned from space and a ship to a green man with several other green men behind them. "Hello, this is the star ship Enterprise. I am the captain Kim. What is it that we can do for you?"  
  
"You do realize that you have broken the Boundary treaty set up by the federation. You are in Namekin territory."   
  
"I am afraid that I am new to such surroundings and laws. You see I am from the planet Earth and I was kidnapped and taken to the Saiya-jin people to fufill one of their prophecys. We are on our way back to Earth to gather books to study from." The Nameks looked at each other and huddled into a conversation. The lead one turned back to me.   
  
"You are sure you are the girl in the Saiya-jin's prophecy?"  
  
"I have no idea." He turned back to his followers and they started talking again.   
  
"We will let you go. Try not to break the laws again, but since you don't really know I guess we cannot convict you. Just don't let it happen again."   
  
"Thank you."  
  
"We will escort you out of Namekin territory and onto a quicker path to Earth."  
  
"That would be wonderful. Thank you very much." I stood up and bowed and they bowed back. I then sat back down and told my piolet to follow all their instructions. We were soon out of Namekin territory and on a faster path to Earth. I pushed myself off my chair. "I think you can all hand this on your own. Now I really need some sleep. I will be in my quarters." No one said anything to me so I followed through with my plan. Someone though followed me out of the bridge. I just ignored and following foot steps and opened the door to my room. But instead of going in I turned around to see who it was. Much too my nonsurprise it was Bardock. "What is it?"  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"The Nameks think you are cool. They HATE us Saiya-jins."  
  
"I am not a Saiya-jin. I am human."  
  
"I think you are."  
  
"Well let me tell you I am not! I am in no way like a Saiya-jin." I was about to get some rest when he grabbed onto my arm.  
  
"Kim, listen to me. You are just as much Saiya-jin as you are human."  
  
"Let go of me! I am in no mood for this."   
  
"Just listen!"  
  
"FINE!"   
  
"You speak Saiyango. You act like a Saiya-jin. You dress like a Saiya-jin. You live with Saiya-jins. I think you are just as much Saiya-jin as you are Human."   
  
"All of that is true. And yet I am not as strong as a Saiya-jin. And I dream everyday of going back to a normal life. I should be in college worrying about my GPA instead of the lives of thousands of people! I hate this life! I hate everything about it! I hate everyone in it! I just want to be normal again!" I slammed my fist into the wall cracking it.   
  
"You don't mean that do you? You don't hate everyone, right?" I didn't say anything. I wasn't sure anymore. I had just let go of five years of pain and I didn't know what to say. I just stepped into my room slamming the door behind me and locking it. A tear slid down my face at the same time I fell to my knees.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: Now that was hard to write. Especially the fight between me and Bardock. I did not like writting it. Well, I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review! =^_^=  
  



	7. Chapter 7

New Beginnings Chapter 7  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball/Z/GT.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Are you there?   
  
...  
  
The voice did not come to her that night and a tear fell down her eye. She hadn't meant it. No visions came to her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A few days later we landed on Earth. According to Toma, after my little fight with Bardock he didn't leave his room at all. I felt really bad for yelling at him. He didn't deserve it. He has only shown me kindness since we met. I stepped through the door and looked around. We were only two miles away from where my house used to be. I had purposely landed here. We were in the middle of what used to be a cow farm. The remains of the old elementary school were directly infront of us. I quickly blocked all mental images of that day that were coming to my mind and started towards it. There were probably some books not damaged in the library.   
  
I walked across the remains of the street to the doors of the school. There were none left so I just walked right through. There on the floor was a mural that me and my class had done. A tear came to my eye as I looked over all our hard worked pratically destroyed. I made a right trying to block it from my vision. In some places there was no roof. I could hear people following me. I had forgot to bring them along, but I didn't stop. This was my elementary school. The place where my best friend Heather and I grew up. There was the library's door. I opened it and stepped into the room. There on the shelves were the books of my childhood. The old computers were sitting on the desk near by. Just to see if there was any power at all I turned one on. Surprisingly it came on. I raised an eyebrow and tried acessing the internet. It worked too. Well this was surprising. I accessed my email account and looked in the inbox. There were emails from when I was much younger. There were also some recent reviews from ff.n. They still had my stories up? I looked at a few before I heard Tom directly behind me. "What was this place?"  
  
"My elmentary school." He nodded and looked around. "Tom, I want to go to my house by myself, so I will meet you all back at the ship tonight."  
  
"I understand. See ya later."  
  
"Thank you. Bai bai." I waved and opened the back door in the library. It used to be a fire escape. I stepped out and recognized the old soccer feilds. I then had a choice. I could take the park path (which would be faster) or I could walk up the road to get to my house. I decided to walk through the park, even though I had too many memories there. But if I was to walk through the road I would become even sadder. There were even more memories of my past there. I decided to run because it had been so long. Running on Earth is so much easier. There was a lot less gravity here. I ran trying to ignore all the familiar trees and things. I finally came to the path that lead into the development I had lived in. I quickly turned down that and found myself in the sunlight. I guessed it to be early June in the morning. There was a short cut to my house so instead of walking along the path I turned down that. This time there was no big scary dog waiting at the end of it like last time. The first time my friend and I went down this path that dog scared the living day out of us. I smirked and turned down the secret back path. It lead to the middle of hte develepment to where my house was. The pond was actually looking healthy and there were a few ducks floating on top. I smiled and looked over to my house. I then noticed that in the little spot by the woods some guys were sitting there. My eyes widened and I ran over to them. "HI!" They stood up and brought their weapons close to them. I then remembered that I was wearing Saiya-jin armor.   
  
"Who goes there?!" The one in the middle asked.  
  
"I used to live in that house right there until the aliens came and kidnapped me. My name is Kim Smith*" The one dropped his weapon in shock.   
  
"KIM!?" I nodded and studied him for a moment. It then hit me. He was my first love and the guy I liked on and off for four years straight. I could feel my heart racing. I had never expected to see him again.  
  
"Bob*! Is that you?!"   
  
"Who else would it be?" I ran over and hugged him. He hugged me back and then pulled apart from me. "Where have you been?!"   
  
"Like I said before. The aliens came and abducted me. I was taken to their planet because they think I am some girl from a prophecy and now I am getting books from here for educational purposes. But to tell you the truth, I don't think I will be going back. I will be in my house. I have some thinking to do." I smiled and turned towards my house. Everything was so familiar it was scary. I opened the unlocked back door and looked in. There I was, in the house I grew up in; my true home. I looked around and noticed the untouched pictures on the mantel place of the fire place. I took one down. It was one of the few family pictures that had all of us in it. I smiled and touched each of their faces. I missed them more than anything. I put it back down on the mantel place and started towards the stairs. I wanted to see my room again. Something stopped me though on the way. It had wrapped itself around my legs. I looked down to see my can Mr. Stanley. I picked him up and held him tight. "I missed you so much!" I kissed the top of his head before putting him back down. Poor thing looked so hungry. I stroked his back a few times before running up the stairs. Out of habbit he ran up behind me. We barrled into my room and landed on the bed. There on my pillow was the manga I had been reading before I had left Earth. I had always wondered what happend to Belldandy and Keichi. I picked it up. It was time I found out.   
  
Later that night I contacted my friends and told them that I would be spending the night at my house. No one said anything to stop me. I layed down, with Stanley curled at my feet and closed my eyes. Soon the darkness took over...  
  
Someone was in my house. I estimated it to be around three am. I sat up in bed and searched them with my mind. It was only Bardock. I layed back and listened as he tripped over the table in the living room. I could hear him start swearing and then trying to quiet himself. I then heard him stepping up the stairs. He was walking up the right side. The left side made a low sound and the right side made a squeaky sound. The middle was silent. He reached the top and I heard him cursing again. There were five different doors at the top of the stairs. I had to cover my mouth from laughing outloud. Mr. Stanley on the other hand decided to give Bardock a clue by leaving my room. Bardock laughed evily quietly and then opened the door to my room. I shut my eyes trying to pretend like I was asleep. I listened as his heavy foot steps moved to the side of the bed. His hand strocked my cheek softly and he sat down next to me. The bed made a really loud creaking sound. I couldn't help it anymore and I started laughing really hard. At first he sounded surprised but much to my horror he started ticklinging me. I rolled up in a ball trying to get him to stop but he only tried harded. I found myself pressed on my back underneath him and I immediatly blushed. He stopped and quickly sat up. There was that akward silence again. "So, um...what are you doing here?"  
  
"Looking for you. So, is this how you used to live?"  
  
"Yeah." I yawned and layed back down pulling him down with me. We feel asleep that night in each other's arms. In the morning we would really begin looking for what we came her for: books.  
  
My scouter woke me up that morning. I had to leave Bardock's arms, but this was business. "Yeah?"  
  
"Hey Kim, it is me Nichol. We are in a town called Leston. Where is the library?"  
  
"By the mall."   
  
"Where is that?"  
  
"At the intersection of the fifty and the fourty."  
  
"Where is that?"  
  
"Where are you exactly?"  
  
"Outside a place called um...Franks."   
  
"Cool. Just go east until you see the mall on your left. Then follow the signs to the library. If there are no signs then when you are turning down into the mall go towards JC Pennys and past the parking garage. It is on your right. Can't miss it."  
  
"Great. Oh and have you seen Bardock? No one can find him."  
  
"He is here with me."  
  
"Oh I see what you were doing together last night!"  
  
"Nichol, you really do have a sick mind."  
  
"I know."   
  
"We will meet up with you later. Bai bai."  
  
"Bai bai."  
  
Side story: Acyla had witnessed the end of the world and had lived through it. She looked around her surroundings and realized that there was probably very few people in Japan. So she walked over to the harbor near her house in Austrailia. It couldn't be that hard to drive a boat. She hopped onto one and within a few days she was in Japan. Immediatly she raided it of all its anime and then tried to watch some on a tv. Nothing happened. She then realized that she needed electricity. So her next big problem, finding a dam. She could probably turn one of those on and have no problems.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: Well, I hope you had fun reading this! Please review! =^_^=  
*= this name has been changed in order to protect people.  
  



	8. Chapter 8

New Beginnings Chapter 8  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball/Z/GT.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So this is what Earth is?  
  
You were here earlier Bardock.  
  
Yeah, but it has been so long.  
  
Yeah, it has. *sigh* It is good to see some of my old friends.  
  
You saw some of your friends?  
  
Yeah, I saw my friend Bob yesterday.  
  
Bob? Was he your boyfriend or something?  
  
Well he wasn't ever a boyfriend. But he has been a good friend.  
  
I see. Have you seen anyone else?  
  
Not yet. But we are going to the mall and it seems as if civilization here is picking up. We may see some more of them.   
  
Yeah, we were told to do as little damage as possible.   
  
Oh really? I wondered why you did such a bad job.  
  
HEY!  
  
Well I have seen some of the other planets you have conquered and you did like nothing here.  
  
er...okay.   
  
Nevermind  
  
...  
  
She smirked and looked out the window. A vision of something taking over Vegeta sei came across her, but she quickly blocked it out.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on! Get up!" I pinched Bardock's arm in a fifith attempt to get him up. He screamed and sat up. "Much better. We gotta go meet up with everyone at the library."  
  
"This early?!"  
  
"It is eight am...I think...um...maybe this clock is wrong." I put the clock down. Bardock groaned and tried to rub the sleepiness out of his eyes. He then picked up his clothes that he had carelessly tossed aside last night from the ground and got dressed. I was already to go and half way out the door. I could hear Bardock complaining behind me. I couldn't help but giggle, that was until Mr. Stanley approached me. I know what he wanted. He wanted to be fed. Oh how it hurt me to see him. If I did go back to Vegeta sei I wouldn't be able to bring him back unless...to the library! I must research the way the enviorment works. I sighed and shut the door. I would come back with some cat food later on today. Bardock on the other hand just opened my window and stepped out. He started flying in the wrong way, but I didn't say anything. I just giggled and jumped into the breeze. That was one good thing about being a psychic. You have the ability to fly. Bardock yelled from behind me and I could sense his ki raise so that he could catch up to me. I waved and stopped. He kept flying past me until I told him he was going too far south. "Just follow me!"   
  
"Whatever."  
  
"It is this way." I grabbed his hand and started flying in the direction of the mall. Your homeworld looks so much more different from an arial prespective. I looked around for some type of land mark to see where I was. I could see route 40 below me so if we kept heading east we would eventually hit the mall. My scouter was picking up my friend's ki. That was a good sign. The mall was directly below us. I spotted the library to the right of it and landed at the library's doors. Everyone was already inside taking over the place grabbing all the books they could. I stopped Corniss. "Hey. Is everyone here?"  
  
"Yeah. You guys are the last. Everyone is putting them into capsules. Is there anything in particular that you want?"  
  
"Yes. I want copies of all great literature. Rely on humans for that. And I want great books filled with science, health, math, you know that kind of thing. Oo! And pick up some books on grammar for me! I need to get back into my old habbits. Who knows, I may actually find time to write a book or something." Corniss stared at my blankly. "Nevermind. Just get the books that Lex, Tom and Nichol tell you to get." He nodded and started off towards Nichol. I myself started down all the different rows looking for anything on the enviorment. I wanted to take my only family back with me. I shouldn't say only. Lex, Tom, Nichol and Bardock were all my family now. And I guess you could call Bardock's crew my cousins or something along those lines. I picked up a book on transporting animals from one ecosystem to the next and sat down on a chair. Everynow and then someone would ask me a question, interupting my reading. It didn't really bother me though. I would simply answer their question quickly without ever taking my eyes off the pages.   
  
Those next few days were kind of hazy. I found a way to move Mr. Stanley to Vegeta-sei. It might not be safe and it might screw up the ecosystem, but it is well worth the risk. I remember going to see all of my friend's homes and towns. It was really interesting. We all then went over to Japan and got a lot of dried ramen. We also picked up some anime's on dvd. The last thing we did was take apart our computers and bring them to the ships. It was time to head back to Vegeta-sei. To tell the truth I was rather impressed in how the surviving humans were building a rather complex civilization and having no trouble at all. They had the interenet, electricty and all the plumbing working. Except for in some developing worlds where there was none of that in the first place. I was right now in my house picking up a few last things. After doing some research I found that none of my family was alive. So all the stuff in my house was mine. I didn't bother with things like furniture, but I picked up the the pictures, documents and such things. From my room I gathered all my stuff and I took a few of my brother's things too. Another thing that I got was my brother's play station 2 and the different video games that went with it. If I had to live on Vegeta sei I had better have my Tekken Tag game otherwise I would lose my mind. The last stuff I got was all my cat's toys, his leash, and his box. He loves sitting in his card board box.   
  
After putting these all into the storage compartments on the ship I headed to the bridge where the take off procedures were going to begin. Mr. Stanley was on my heels following me every where. Not like he had much choice anyway. I had him on his leash. He used to be an indoor cat and so, to let him go play outside and not get hurt (he is declawed) we would put him on a leash. Once we were on the bridge, Bardock got up out of my chair and let me sit down. He also picked up Mr. Stanley and started scratching his neck. For some strange reason he was very fond of my pet. Corniss came in and took his position to my left. "Everyone is here and acounted for. We are ready for the lift off procedures," he stated calmly.   
  
"Go ahead. I already told you all, I have no idea how to work this thing." Corniss nodded and started shouting out orders. I shook my head and just watched the blue sky one last time. Little did I know, it would be my last time seeing it. The warm sun waved good bye and before I knew it we were on our way back to Vegeta. A small tear came to my eye, but I quickly pushed it away. I wouldn't let leaving Earth get to me.   
  
The trip back was uneventful. Bardock stayed away from all machinces that he had the potentnial to break and Corniss tried to flirt with Nichol some more. Now Nichol, being the person she is, just totally ignored him, but the whole thing seemed like a really funny soap opera to all of us. But the most surprising thing was when we got back to Vegeta sei. I had put Mr. Stanley in my room and uneventfully I was unloading all of my personal stuff. Bardock was there helping me too and we were talking about some weird stuff when these men, that we had never seen before came walking down the hall. They stopped in our presence and studied us for a moment. One was very feminen looking with green hair and a pailer green skin. The other was a pink fat man with a spikey head. The feminen one opened his mouth first. "What are you doing in the palace?! You have no place here!" Bardock of course became very offeneded, but before he could say anything stupid I sent him a telepathic message telling him to let me handle this.   
  
"And what makes you think that?"  
  
"Both of you not needed here! This is the palace of Vegeta sei! Now get your low class selves out of here!" Bardock was coming closer to his boiling point. I only smirked.  
  
"Do you know who I am?" Neither one of them answered. "I am Kim. Daughter of the prophecy and leader of the Saiya-jins. Now you have five seconds to run for your lives." They didn't run, they just laughed. They couldn't believe that someone with such a small power level could be not only the daughter of a prophecy or the unofficial ruler of the Saiya-jins. I counted down the seconds and kept smiling. The second I reached five I rose my hands raising both of them high into the air. In their minds I was playing games of them thinking they couldn't fly anymore or that they couldn't fight either. Both of them were freaking out. I slowly placed them back down on the ground and restored to them their normal brain waves. They looked at each other and then at me and very quickly they were on their knees. "Get off the floor right now! Now tell me, who are you and what are you doing here in the palace?" The pink man spoke this time.   
  
"I am Dodria and this is my partner Zarbon. We work for our lord, Freeza."  
  
"My name is Kim. This is my friend Bardock. Now, why would working for Freeza be a reason for being here in the palace?"  
  
"Freeza has come to Vegeta-sei looking to make a deal with the Saiya-jins."  
  
"Oh really? What kind of deal?"  
  
"It is not at our leave to discuss such things."   
  
"Hm...is he here in the palace?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Take me too him. He and I have to have a little chat." Dordria and Zarbon nodded. I motioned for Bardock to follow me as the two men lead us to a meeting room in the palace. The walk there was silent. There was a lot of tense emotions coming from the two men who were leading us, but Bardock was as calm as ever, even though he was kind of mad at what Zarbon had said about us being low class. They opened the doors to the main meeting room and stood aside for us to enter. There was the king and a small man with horns in deep discussion. The king immediatly stood up when I entered the room.  
  
"Kim! You are back! Did you get everything we need?"  
  
"Yes. I have been back with everyone for the last two hours. And let me say that I am not in a good mood. I did get everything I need. As for the welcoming party you left me," I pointed to Zarbon and Dordria. "It was less than pleasing. What is going on and who is this Freeza person I keep hearing about?" The short man stood up and frowned.   
  
"I am Lord Freeza. And who might you be?"  
  
"I am Kim. But you may refer to me as Kim sama until I notify you otherwise.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: Well, did you all like it? I hope you did. I know that some parts in there were really rushed, but I was having a lot of blocks on this story. I am working on an original story that I hope to have published so I won't be putting these chapters out so fast anymore. Please review! =^_^=  
  



	9. Chapter 9

New Beginnings Chapter 9  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball/Z/Gt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kim sama? Isn't that a little outragious?  
  
Not in the least. I use that all the time against people I don't like.   
  
Just as long as you know what you are doing.  
  
I know what it is. What are you going to do?  
  
I think I will just stare at him for awhile.  
  
hehehehe. Good. Freak him out.  
  
hehehehehe  
  
The voice died away and the girl looked from him to her nemisis.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I am Kim. But you may refer to me as Kim sama until I notify you otherwise."  
  
"Very well Kim sama. As for Dordria and Zarbon's behavior I shall take care of that immediatly," Freeza said coldly.  
  
"Don't even bother. I already took care of it. I suggest you keep better tabs on your men. Now, I have a lot of work to do. Your highness, I will be taking an empty room some where here in the palace and I shall turn it into a library. I will need thirty Saiya-jins with high IQs to come with me starting tomorrow. They shall learn how to read English and then they shall translate all the books into Saiyago." Bardock never took his eyes off Freeza during the whole speech I gave. He just kept smirking at the small thing and every now and then he would start laughing. Freeza, I could tell, was becoming uncomfterable.  
  
"That is a lot of work, but I am sure it is best for the people. Yet there are still so many other matters at hand..." He was interupted by the sound of Nichol, Lex, and Tom barging in. They started asking me everything about where stuff went and what to do with this thing and that thing. I groaned and took a seat at the other end of the table so that I was directly across from Vegeta. They noticed Freeza finally and all took their respective seats as Bardock continued to stare at Freeza. "As I was saying, there are still many matters at hand besides education."   
  
"Okay. Who wants to be school superintendent?" I asked as I looked to Lex. "Will you Lex? I know you can do it."  
  
"Sure. I don't see why not."  
  
"I warn you, this is a lot of work."  
  
"That is what I am here for."  
  
"Good. Thanks! Anyway. I have thought of another problem. Sanitation and the planet's health."  
  
"What about it?" Vegeta asked.   
  
"A recycling center needs to be set up so that all the materials that will run out in a short time, don't. Like paper and oil. We also need to set up a better gutter system for when it is raining. I noticed most of the excess water is caught in ditches and left to sit there. This is not good for health. Many viruses and psets grow only in still water and all of that water in there is wasted. If we hook it up to the sewers then all that water can be used by people. Of course it will have to go through serious treatment first and then be put into people's water supply. Heaven only knows what types of chemicals and acids you have in the rain water here." Everyone but the people from Earth blinked.. They hadn't understood a word I had said. I sighed and shook my head. "Look. Just go with the flow and smile and nod for me. I will get to work on this immediatly." I took out a peice of paper and wrote down all of this and then stuffed it into my pocket. I couldn't wait to find the small Palm Pilot I had stored somewhere in one of the capsules I had brought back. Then I wouldn't have a pocket full of paper. "Nichol, Tom, I will need your help."  
  
"As usual," Nichol replied.   
  
"Great, then we start...um...how about in a week? I think we could all use a break. Same thing with you Lex. You can start working on your project then too. Now if you will excuse me, I have some more things to unpack. Bardock, lets go." I stood up and left the room with Bardock trailing close behind. He laughed evily at Freeza before leaving though. Some of us will never grow up. But that is what I love in him. I slammed the doors behind us and frowned. There was definetally something wrong with that Freeza guy. I sensed something of pure evil and it was causing me to have a hard time breathing in there, let alone keep my composure and air. I sighed and watched as everyone went their own seperate ways besides Bardock. He was watching me catch my breath.   
  
"Are you okay Kim? You are having trouble breathing."  
  
"I am fine. I am just happy to be away from that monster. I sense a bad omen from Freeza. He could bring us the worst."  
  
"The King trusts him."  
  
"The King is a fool. And yet, in a way we are all fools, but he is more foolish than necessary. Think of all the people he is giving to this freak! I could use them in building that dam in sector fourteen! That stupid river there is always flooding and that dam could stop it, but noooooooooo! No one listens to me until it is too late! Arrrrrrrggggggg!" I slammed my foot down on to the ground and started walking down the hall. Bardock of course knew not to say anything, but to follow. My rage was blinding me and I wasn't sure where I was going. I was just walking and everything in my path moved for me. Eventually, I came to my own room and I threw open the door. I didn't bother to shut it because I knew Bardock would.   
  
Immediatly apon entering I layed down on the couch and covered my eyes with my arm, blocking out all light. All this stress was killing me! I kept telling myself that I would die of a heart attack, sooner or later. The sound of Bardock continuing to unpack interested me and I looked over to him. He was handsome, very handsome. There was an air about that I couldn't quiet understand. He was always either serious or just playing around and then there were times when you couldn't tell. He was unpacking some of the clothes I had broght from the planet. "Why are you doing that?" He looked over to me surprised and put the shirt he was holding back down in the box.  
  
"Do you not want me to unpack all this?"  
  
"No, you can if you want. I was just asking why you were doing it. You don't have to. I can do it later myself."  
  
"Maybe it is because everyone needs a little help every now and then."   
  
"Bardock, that sounded a little too wise coming from you." Bardock laughed and scratched the back of his head. I loved it when he did that. It made him look so cute.   
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" I blinked my eyes and smiled a little more.   
  
"I was just thinking."  
  
"Oh?" He sat down next to my feet that were resting on the couch. "About what?"  
  
"You."  
  
"I can see that. What about me?" He rested his hand on the side of the couch and leaned over me for effect. I blushed and didn't say anything. His tail wrapped around my waist, curling like a snakes. His one hand reached down and and he started tickling my stomach. I rolled up in a ball laughing extremely hard. Tears were falling out of my eyes as I begged him to stop. He didn't stop though, until he leaned down and kissed me and needed to use that hand to support himself. His tounge slipped into my mouth and started exploring all the corners. My arms wrapped themselves around his waist.  
  
Lets just say that the next part is between me and Bardock.   
  
After that things began to change. First Bardock became like a watch dog over me. If anyone even looked at me funny he would flip out and threaten to beat the person into the ground. Everyone found out he was serious when he beat this palace gaurd into the ground. Anyway, that wasn't the real important big change. What was important was Freeza. He and his goons were constantly around the palace always ordering men to do something. They were starting to get on my nerves. It was like no matter where you went, there was Freeza. We didn't trust each other. I was always on gaurd around him and yet the stupid Saiya-jins thought of him as an asset. Yeah right! He was "borrowing" seventy precent of the labor force! That really made me angry. There were times when I would just want to get rid of him, but that wouldn't go with all the Saiya-jins and what they thought was best. This era lasted for quite some time.   
  
It was on one of these days that I really did talk to Freeza. It was just me and him. No other court officials, no gaurds, no Bardock (he was at the barracks, with his crew, training). I was in the roller rink that I had built when I first got here, putting on my skates. I was kind of stressed out and I really wanted to do some skating to help clear my mind when a dark feeling crept up around me. I shivered and stood up in my skates. I am already a tall person (on Earth anyway) being five foot six. The skates made me almost five eight. To a small man such as Freeza, that is kind of intimidating. Especially because I am an expert in psycic attacks. I was about to race onto the floor when someone cleared their throat. I spun around and was more than surprised to see him right there. He had his hands behind his back and he was studying the room. He didn't even look at me when he spoke, "Lets just have a little chat." I inwardly groaned, but complied and sat back down on the benches. "This was your first project? What a waste of money!"  
  
"I'd pay good money to see you on skates."   
  
"It can't be that hard. I have seen you and your little friends doing it before."  
  
"The balance I have took me years to reach. I am extremely busy. What is it exactly that you want?"  
  
"A deal, or more like a treaty. I will remain peaceful towards you, if you do the same." What is it that he wants? Is he afraid of me or something? If he was then he wouldn't come here alone. Maybe this is all a set up? A set up for what though? This is super confusing! I should just say yes now, and it won't be permanent or anything. Can't hurt to be nonviolent towards the little runt.  
  
"Sure thing." He nodded and left the room. Finally, I could skate a little!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: I am so sorry that this took so long! *is on knees begging for forgivness and silently cursing the dreaded school.* I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! =^_^=  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10, The Beginning of the End

New Beginnings Chapter 10  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball/Z/GT.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"A deal, or more like a treaty. I will remain peaceful towards you, if you do the same." What is it that he wants? Is he afraid of me or something? If he was then he wouldn't come here alone. Maybe this is all a set up? A set up for what though? This is super confusing! I should just say yes now, and it won't be permanent or anything. Can't hurt to be nonviolent towards the little runt.  
  
"Sure thing." He nodded and left the room.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Little did I know of what a mistake this would be.   
  
Nothing happened between the Saiya-jins and Freeza that year. It was all about me and my baby. Yes, I was pregnant with my first child. It was more than exciting! Bardock was more than happy too. I have been carrying her for almost nine months now and it has been hell. It was one day when I was resting that someone came to my door. Bardock was working right now so I actually had to get up and open the door myself. There, much to my shock was Freeza. There were no gaurds or any of his men with him either. I frowned and looked down into his eyes daring him to speak. And he did, with little trouble. "I have come to bring you a gift. That is all."  
  
"What?" He pulled a box out from behind himself and set it down on the ground waiting for me to open it. "Sorry, but I don't trust you. Open it yourself."   
  
"No need to be sorry. I don't trust you either." I smirked as he leaned down and pulled off the ribbon holding the lid on. Then the lid came off. Inside was a baby rattle.   
  
"You shake it first." He laughed and shook it in every direction. It was nothing more than a rattle. Unhappily I reached out with my powers and tested it to make sure it was safe. Surprisingly it was! I took it in my hand and studied it. It was a mix of blue and pink making it for either a boy or girl, not limited to either. I shook it a few times and then put it down on the table in the living room. "Thank you."  
  
"It was nothing more than a gift, reminding you of our agreement. Now, I must be going. Good bye." He left before I could say anything. I shook my head and put the rattle in the baby's room. Only a little bit more until the baby will be here with me. Just a little bit more...  
  
Giving birth to that kid was not easy! AT ALL! It put me in quite a bad mood. Now though, I am feeling a bit better. She is so pretty. Bardock and I decided to name her Calpernea. Cal for short. I love her with all my heart. She is the most special child on this planet. It is also said that Lex and the King are thinking about a child. Oh well. We have all come so far since the beginning. I can remember those days like they were yesterday. And yet they were so far away. I miss them all. But then again, I have my whole life ahead of me. Me, Bardock, Calpernea and Vegeta sei. What a life this will be.  
  
~*~*~  
  
So that was the very last few days of happieness. After that, things went downhill. Freeza finally turned on Vegeta-sei like how I had been predicting...and that is when this happened...  
  
~*~*~  
  
The battles had started. Everyone was fighting someone of Freeza's. I was going after the rat myself. I wanted to take him down myself! He destroyed that bridge I built! Damn that rat! Calpernea was nice and safe. I sent her with the escape pods. I wouldn't let her see this violence! She is far too younge for that. It hit a wall from running too fast. I can't slow down. I have to get to Freeza before Bardock did. Bardock is a good fighter, but he is nothing to Freeza. I can't let them face it off. Not until I am there. Oh man am I dizzy. Everything is moving so fast...  
  
Much to my horror Bardock was talking Freeza down when I got there. I ran in between them and took on a blast of Freeza's. I heard Bardock scream out, but I didn't even feel the blast. I wasn't hurt at all. I turned to Freeza and smirked. "Is that the best you got!?"  
  
"Damn it! That stupid promise! Ugh! I knew it wasn't a good idea!"   
  
"The promise? Oh shit! That promise!"  
  
"This creates some difficulties."  
  
"Nichol! Lex! Tom! One of you fight him. I can't! I promised him I wouldn't and promised me he wouldn't fight me."  
  
"Zarbon, Dodoria! Take care of her!" Before I could even get up I was hit in the head. Hard. I hadn't even had up my gaurds. Before I knew it, I blacked out.  
  
~*~*~   
  
So here I am. In heaven. I don't know what happened. I don't know who one. I don't know anything about what happened after I was hit. I just know that I miss my child, my mate, and my friends. I hope they are okay without me. I hope the planet is fine. I hope that they don't miss me too much. I just hope...  
  
End.  
  
Xnightshade17 will be going on with the next part of this. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I liked writing this story. 


End file.
